The Pain of Love
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Pemaksaan berhubungan intim yang dapat dilakukan hanya suami-istri pun terjadi. Hinata yang sebelumnya tak sudi, kini harus menerima resikonya. Warning: LEMON! ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Amethystnya menatap ke arah cermin dengan sendu. Kimono putih dengan corak biru laut di bawahnya masih bertengger di tubuh mungilnya itu. Surai indigonya disanggul ke atas ditambah dengan mahkota putih yang menambah kesan anggun sang pemakai. Cantik, Manis, dan elegant merupakan kata yang belum cukup untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya.

Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah pigura kayu yang bertengger manis di sebelah lampu kamarnya. Terdapatlah sosok pemuda berambut coklat spike yang tengah nyengir ke arah kamera. Tak lupa, tangannya menggenggam jemari seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

Air mata yang sebelumnya terbendung di pelupuknya menetes, isakan kecil berderu di antara bibir ranumnya. Ia menangis.

"Hiks..a-andai saja engkau tidak pergi, Kiba-kun.."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar menarik dengan kasar pigura itu. Dilemparnya sembarangan ke arah cermin hingga membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Sang gadis tak berkutik, iris secerah cahayanya hanya menatap ke arah siletan tajam bola shappire di hadapannya.

"Kau sekarang milikku! Bukan dirinya! Dan kau hanya boleh memusatkan perhatianmu padaku!"

Dengan kasar, tangan kekar itu menarik sang gadis untuk melumat sentuhan yang ia berikan. Sekuat tenaga, ia memberontak. Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang milik sang pemuda.

"Le-mphhh-LEPASKAN! BIADAB!"

PLAKKKK!-Pendaratan yang amat menyakitkan di pipi tan sang pemuda. Decihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, dengan kasar ia melepas ciumannya dan beranjak dari sana.

Sang gadis menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan geram, air mata semakin mengucur dari pelupuknya. Dengan brutal, ia meremas kimononya sendiri disertai desisan tak berarti.

"Aku...TAK SUDI!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**The Pain Of Love**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: **__**LEMON!**__** OOC(maybe), abal, gaje, alur cepat, banyak typo! **__**ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA!**__** RnR please.. Maaf kalo kurang Hot! ._.v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Iris lavendernya terbuka ketika sang surya bersinar melalui celah-celah gorden. Tangannya meraba-raba seprai yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kosong, berarti lagi-lagi ia tidak tidur bersamanya.

Berkali-kali bibirnya menggumamkan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan. Setidaknya, ia bebas saat ini. Namun,

Belum tentu besok sama seperti sekarang.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan beranjak menuju benda yang dapat memantulkan wajahnya. Surau indigonya dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja. Jemarinya meraih handuk putih sebersih salju yang berada di lemarinya. Ia bergegas untuk mandi.

KRIEEETTTT-baru saja pintu kayu itu tertutup, sebuah tangan kekar meraih tubuh mungilnya jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Sesuatu hangat yang berdetak di balik punggungnya pun terdengar.

"Kau milikku..."

Tubuh seputih porselen yang hanya dibalut handuk tipis itu dibuka dengan kasar, menampilkan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang terduga.

Sang pemuda membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk putih milik istrinya. Tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga menekan tubuh sang gadis agar tak bertolak belakang dengan gerakannya. Sesekali, berkas merah ia tanggalkan di leher jenjang sang istri.

"Lepas-AKHHHH!"

Hinata menyikut-nyikut dada bidang milik sang suami. Iris amethystnya menatap tajam menahan amarah. Sudah cukup! Ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini!

"LEPASKAN!" Teriaknya.

Namun, bagi pemuda Namikaze itu, teriakkannya sungguh tak berarti. Hanya kepuasan dunia yang berada di otaknya sekarang. Dia sudah terhasuk rayuan setan.

Dengan kasar, tangan kekar itu menarik tali handuk putih yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"LEPASKAN! DASAR BAJINGAN!" Teriak Hinata lagi, semakin keras. Air mata mulai bercucuran melewati pipi porselennya, ia menangis.

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Naruto, tak kalah keras. Dengan sigap, ia melilitkan tali itu pada kedua tangan Hinata dan mengikatnya. Hinata tak bisa berontak.

Suara lengkingan yang tinggi keluar dari bibir Hinata. Kakinya yang masih bisa bergerak digunakannya untuk menendangi Naruto secara brutal. Ini pemaksaan!

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!" Teriak Naruto, membuat nyali Hinata ciut seketika.

Tubuh mungil itu diangkatnya menuju bath up yang tersedia di sana. Kaki jenjang gadis indigo itu diikatnya dengan kain yang entah di dapatkan darimana.

"LEPASKAN A-mphhhhh!"

Bibir merah muda nan kenyal itu dilahap dalam sekejap oleh Naruto. Dilumatnya dengan kasar, namun tetap tiada respon dari Hinata.

Mau tak mau, Hinata membuka mulutnya ketika gigi tajam Naruto menggigit bibir atasnya dengan kasar. Lidah Naruto menyusuri setiap inci dalam mulut Hinata, mengabsen giginya dan menaruh saliva di dalamnya.

Jemarinya tak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan ia mengusap ujung anggota tubuh tak bertulang itu. Sesekali, ia memutar ataupun mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Mpphhhh..."

Bibirnya berpindah tempat menuju leher jenjang gadisnya, meninggalkan berkas-berkas merah yang menandakan hanya dia yang memiliki sang gadis.

Ya, hanya dia.

Hanya dia yang memilikinya.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang suami. Tapi, Naruto tak tinggal diam. Bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah di dada tak bertulang milik Hinata, menggigit ujungnya dengan gemas.

"AHHHHH!"

Desahan indah mengalun di ruangan yang dingin itu. Hinata sudah tak bisa berontak, tenaganya sudah hilang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan suami ter'benci'nya.

"Lepaskan...hiks...kumohon...kumohon yang mulia...lepaskan diriku...hiks..."

Seakan telinganya tak berfungsi, Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Lidahnya tengah sibuk menjilati jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di wajah gadis bermata lavender itu.

Deru nafas hangat Naruto mengalir lembut di sela-sela pipi gadisnya, iris shappirenya seakan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan melukainya, mencelakai dan akan selalu melindunginya.

"Hinata.."

Tangan kekar itu membuka ikatan yang berada di kaki jenjang milik Hinata, kemudian meletakkannya pada kedua pundaknya. Aroma kewanitaan menyeruak disana yang tentunya membuat Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tampa ampun, lidah berbalut saliva itu mengoyak organ sensitif itu. Mengesap cairan yang keluar darinya, sesekali giginya bermain menggigit ujung area intim itu.

"Ahhhh... Na-Namikazehh-sama...shhh Ahhhhh...hen-hentikanhhhh aaahhhh"

Desahan yang begitu saja keluar dari sang empu suara, membuat Naruto bergairah. Lidah yang tadinya hanya bermain di permukaan, kini mulai memainkannya hingga bagian terdalam. Memasukinya hingga bagian final sang Hyuuga.

Hinata menggeliat kesana kemari, antara nikmat, kesal, sedih juga menyesal. Tetapi, permainan yang diberikan Naruto sudah melupakan segalanya.

Ya, segalanya.

Seusai memberikan sedikit pemanasan pada g-spot Hinata, Naruto kembali menatap benda kenyal tak bertulang yang berada di dada sang gadis. Dengan ganas, bibirnya mengecup puncak atasnya, memainkan dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya layaknya anak kecil yang menjilat es krimnya.

"Na-Namikazehhhh...samahhhh..."

Ah, desahan itu. Tangan kanannya tanpa disuruhnya memilin ujung dada kenyal itu dan mencubitnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, membelai dengan lembut permukaan organ intimnya hingga ke dalamnya.

"Akhhhh!"

Satu jari. Jari telunjuk itu menusuk ke dalam sang vagina sampai dalam. Mengaduknya secara beraturan dengan irama brutal.

"Akhhhh... Naruto-samahhhh!"

Dua jari. Jari tengah ikut bermain bersama telunjuk untuk menari-nari di dalam surga dunia itu. Namun, jauh lebih kasar dan brutal.

"AKHHHH! NAMIKAZE-SAMAAAHHHHH!"

Disertai hentakan tiga jari yang agak menyakitkan, keluarlah cairan putih yang berlomba-lomba turun dari organ kewanitaannya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, apalagi alas yang digunakan untuk seperti ini sangat menyiksa.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dua insan itu, adik Naruto yang sejak tadi memanas kini mulai bergejolak. Desiran-desiran aneh mulai menjalar benda berharga itu. Dengan pelan, ia memegang sendiri alatnya dan mengarahkannya pada milik Hinata.

"AKHHHHHH!"

Benda besar dan tumpul itu perlahan memasuki liang surga milik sang gadis. Sangat sulit menembus dinding itu karena memang besarnya tak lebih dari seperdelapan miliknya.

"CUKUPHHH... AHHHHHH...SAKITHHHH..."

Ringisan Hinata membuat air matanya lagi-lagi terjatuh. Kedua tangannya mencakar-cakar tubuh Naruto dengan kasar.

"Sabarhh..ahhh...Hinatahhh...kauhhh...ahhhhh..."

Naruto semakin memperdalam alatnya, disertai desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir miliknya. Cakaran-cakaran di punggungnya semakin banyak dan banyak, namun tak digubrisnya. Ia menikmati permainannya.

JLEBB-Akhirnya, alat itu berhasil memasuki pertahanan sang Hyuuga, menghasilkan tetesan-tetesan darah yang mengalir segar di antara vaginanya.

"AKHHHHH...NAMIKAZE-SAMAHHHH...SHHHHH...AHHHHHHH.. ."

Desahan atau lebih tepatnya rintihan itu terdengar ketika Naruto mulai menggenjot alatnya. Dengan pelan, ia memajukan miliknya ke depan dan ke belakang. Sesekali, dengan tempo lambat dan hentakan yang keras ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam little Hinata.

Hinata menggigir bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang ia rasakan. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia menikmati permainan ini. Setiap sentuhan Naruto membuainya ke alam hingga mabuk kepayang. Seperti inikah surga yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang?

"Hinatahhhh...kauhhhhh..."

Semakin lama, gerakan Naruto semakin cepat seperti anak kecil yang tak sabaran menanti santapan makanan dari orang tuanya.

"Namikazehhhhh...ahhhh..."

"Hinatahhh...sebuthh namakuhhhh..."

Hinata merasakan suhu tubuhnya berubah menjadi panas dingin. Suatu getaran yang menjalar dari perutnya menuju organ intimnya. Begitu pula Naruto.

"NARUTOOHHHHH..."

Dan akhirnya keduanya ambruk di tengah kedinginan ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN or TBC? Tergantung mau kalian^^ jika banyak yang ingin lanjut, Hana akan bikin terusannya. Kalo udah cukup, Hana gak akan lanjutkan.**

**Ok, Gomen jika kurang hot. Gomen! T.T Masih anak bawang, belum bisa bikin yang Hot Hot Hot. Yaudah, Sampai disini aja ya! Tiga kata! Mind to Review!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelopaknya terbuka ketika cahaya senja jatuh tepat di wajah porselennya. Rasa pening, sakit, nyeri serta sesak masih terasa di tubuhnya. Hangat, tetapi dingin, apa ini?

Hinata menatap sekeliling dengan perlahan, pergelangan tangannya sakit dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya serasa ditiban oleh ribuan batu seberat ribuan ton, berat. Otaknya mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Bajingan! Brengsek! Sialan!" Umpatnya, penuh amarah.

Selimut besar berwarna krem itu ia sibak dengan kasar. Tubuhnya masih bugil, tidak memakai sehelai apapun. Dan seingatnya, tadi ia masih di bath up bersama Pemuda pirang jabrik itu.

"SIALAN KAU NAMIKAZE!"

PRANGGG— Pigura yang menampakkan dua insan muda yang tengah memakai gaun pernikahan itu ia lempar ke sembarang tempat, lalu kembali menitikkan air mata yang sebelumnya sudah berlinang di kedua amethystnya.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! Apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" Sayup-sayup suara para dayang istana meneriakkan namanya dari luar, meminta jawaban atas kebisingan yang dibuatnya.

"Hinata-sama! Jawab kami!"

Tangannya meraih sebuah yukata tipis berwarna biru dan memakainya. Baru saja kakinya melangkah menuju daun pintu yang terus menerus diketuk berkali-kali, tubuhnya bergetar. Rasa pening kembali menyerangnya, dan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

"Hinata!" Suara bariton milik seseorang terdengar sama di telinganya, belum sempat ia melihat wajahnya, seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

"HINATA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**The Pain Of Love**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: **__**LEMON!**__** OOC(maybe), abal, gaje, alur cepat, banyak typo! **__**ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA!**__** Kata-kata agak kasar.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

Aroma lavender menyeruak memasuki indera penciumannya. Relax dan segar terasa di kedua paru-parunya, nyaman. Perlahan telinganya menangkap suara keibuan yang terdengar nyaring di sebelahnya.

"Hinata.."

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang, Hinata menatap wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah tersebut dengan sayu. Tangan lembut sang wanita membawanya ke tempat yang nyaman dan aman.

"Ibu Kushina.."

Wanita itu segera memeluk tubuhnya dengan perasaan berbinar. Hinata dapat merasakan kasih sayang di dalamnya, dimana sejak kecil ia tidak mendapatkannya. Ah.. Rindu.

"Syukurlah, kau cepat sadar!" Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, bu.." Lirih Hinata. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, ada beberapa orang yang tak ia kenali, seorang dokter dengan masker di wajahnya dan seorang gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya tengah tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dan beberapa dayang istana yang biasa menjaganya juga berada di tempat yang akhir-akhir ini familiar baginya.

Lalu, kemana bajingan itu? Batin Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi, Shizune. Kalian boleh keluar." Perintah Kushina. Kedua orang itu mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hinata-sama.." Panggil dayang bersurai merah muda, cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Jawabnya, disertai senyuman getir.

"Hinata, ibu ada urusan sebentar. Jika ada apa-apa, tinggal panggil ibu. Maaf ya, dan istirahat yang banyak! Sakura, Sara, Ayame, jaga dia ya." Ujar Kushina, sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Amethyst milik Hinata menatap punggung wanita paruh baya itu dengan sendu. Ibu. Andai saja ia ditemani wanita itu, pasti akan jauh berbeda.

"Hinata-sama, apakah anda ingin memakan sesuatu? Dari pagi ini, anda belum makan apapun." Tanya Sakura, dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hinata berpikir sejenak. Nafasnya masih sesak, dan ia belum merasakan perutnya terlalu lapar.

"Tidak tidak, aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Bantah Hinata, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Tapi Namikaze-sama bilang-"

"Ayame, aku ingin ke taman. Sumpek berada disini terus!" Teriak Hinata, memotong. Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti Hinata dan membantunya berjalan melalui lorong yang luas itu.

Hening. Tiada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Trio itu lebih memilih memperhatikan sang Permaisuri Raja daripada menganggu aktifitasnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam menahan beberapa nyeri di tubuhnya.

Oh, apakah hanya gara-gara perbuatan Naruto ia bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Siapa yang menggotongku ke kamar tadi?" Tanya Hinata, membuka permbicaraan. Arah matanya kosong menatap ke depan, seakan tak sudi membicarakan ini.

Oh, dia memang tak sudi.

"Baginda Namikaze, Hinata-sama.."

BRUKKK!— Dengan kasar Hinata menjatuhkan diri ke rerumputan hijau yang menjadi dasar taman kerajaan Namikaze. Amethystnya membulat sempurna dan seketika tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan.

Bajingan itu lagi-lagi menyentuhnya? Sialan.

"Hi-Hinata-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kita kembali ke-"

Hinata menggeleng kuat. Oke, baiklah jika pemuda itu niat bermain kepadanya. Ia harus kuat! Oke, Namikaze, aku tidak takut! Hinata berdiri dari posisinya, bertumpu pada tangan pucat Sakura dan kembali berjalan melintasi jalan setapak itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo ja-jalan lagi..."

Sakura, Saara dan Ayame berpandangan. Lalu berjalan pelan menopang tubuh kurus Hinata dengan lembut. Mau tak mau, mereka lagi-lagi menuruti kemauan gadis yang dipersunting Raja mereka itu, mereka membopong tubuh Hinata ke sebuah gazebo kayu yang berada di pinggir danau kecil Namikaze.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Ujar Hinata, dingin tanpa mengalihkan iris lavendernya dari danau yang tenang itu.

"Tapi—"

"Pergi!" Dan terpaksa, trio itu pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Perasaan cemas, was-was, dan takut akan keselamatan sang permaisuri menggema di hati mereka. Keselamatan? Tentu saja. Karena mereka tau Hinata bisa saja menceburkan diri ke dalam danau yang cukup dalam itu.

Sunyi, hanya Hinata yang duduk dalam kesendirian. Tatapan kosong lagi-lagi terhias di amethyst cantiknya. Tiada ekspresi yang menandakan ia sedang keadaan sedih, kesal, atau apalah yang menunjukkan hatinya. Kosong, hanya kosong. Kekosongan yang entah butuh apa untuk mengisinya.

'Bajingan! Biadab!' Batinnya.

Salahkan Ayahnya yang rela menukar dirinya atas kekalahan Hyuuga, salahkan kakaknya yang tewas ditikam oleh prajurit Namikaze, dan salahkan Kiba yang mati melawan bawahan Naruto sialan itu! SIALAN SIALAN SIALAN!

"BIADAB KAU NAMIKAZE!" Teriak Hinata, histeris. Lalu terisak di tempatnya. Sakit, batinnya sakit. Memiliki ayah yang rela menukarnya demi kekalahan kerajaan Hyuuga. Memiliki kakak yang sangat overprotective, namun mati saat peperangan tempo lalu. Memiliki kekasih yang juga tewas dibantai Namikaze!

"Ayah.. hiks.. hiks.. kenapa kau begitu kejam kepadaku.. hiks.. hiks..." Isaknya. Sepelan mungkin, Hinata membuat suaranya redup. Semakin lama isakannya semakin pelan dan pelan, dan perlahan ia terdiam di sudut gazebo.

"Hinata-sama.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak-jejak air suci itu dari wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin, sebuah senyuman manis terulas di bibirnya, agar tak membuat curiga orang itu di hadapannya. Tetapi, itu malah membuat dirinya menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Sakura.. Ada apa?"

Sepiring telur dadar dengan roti di atasnya disodorkan ke arah Hinata. Ragu, ia menerimanya disertai raut wajah datar. Aromanya menyeruak, membuat perutnya kembali bergemuruh. Lapar, tentu saja.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Ia pun menyentuh makanannya dalam diam, tak ada niat membuka pembicaraan. Bohong bila ia tidak lapar, karena memang sedari pagi perutnya belum menyentuh apapun.

"Hinata-sama.."

Lagi-lagi namanya dipanggil, tapi sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Ia tetap menyentuh telur menggiurkan itu dengan lahap sambil memandang danau dengan tenang.

"Sebenarnya, Namikaze-sama sangat memperhatikan anda, Hinata-sama." Lirih Sakura takut-takut. Diliriknya wajah pucat milik Hinata dengan senyuman tipis dan tatapan sendu. Sakura tau, majikannya itu memiliki tekanan batin yang sangat memilukan saat ini.

"Uhukk! a-apa maksudmu?"

Gadis bersurai musim semi itu menghela nafas berat, sebelum memulai penjelasannya. Menjelaskan apasaja yang dilakukan Naruto untuk gadis di hadapannya. Bahkan, Raja muda itu rela membatalkan perjanjiannya tadi sore hanya untuk mengecek keadaan permaisurinya.

"Setiap saat, setiap waktu, setiap menit, beliau selalu menanyakan padaku 'apakah Hinata baik-baik saja?' Atau 'apakah dia sudah makan?' Dan ketika saya menjawab anda baik-baik saja, dia akan tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihat senyumnya. Semenjak..."

Memperhatikan? Dia? Naruto? Cih, bullshit. Pikirnya.

"...Shion-sama tiada beberapa tahun lalu..." Sambung Sakura.

Hinata tercekat. Shion? Siapa dia? Sudah tiada? Beberapa tahun lalu? Beberapa pikiran menganjal benaknya. Siapa sebenarnya Shion itu?

"Heh, bukankah dia memiliki selir?" Tanya Hinata, disertai seringaian meremehkan. Sakura tersenyum tipis, memberanikan emeraldnya menatap langsung keindahan amethyst Hinata.

"Tidak. Saat menikahi anda, beliau memutuskan keseluruhan selirnya. Hamba berani bersumpah bahwa saya tidak pernah melihat Naruto-sama menghubungi selirnya lagi, Hinata-sama." Terang Sakura lagi. Jemarinya meraih teko yang memang ia bawa tadi, lalu menuangnya pada sebuah gelas dan menyerahkan kepada Hinata.

"Hm, lalu?" Jawab Hinata, malas. Lalu mengambil teh hangat itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, "Anda juga sangat mirip dengan Shion-sama, Hinata-sama."

Hinata merasakan telur buatan Sakura itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Shion? Sebenarnya siapa Shion itu? Kenapa dirinya disamakan dengan dia? "S-Shion? Mirip?"

"Iya. Shion adalah istri Namikaze-sama yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, Hinata-sama."

Bagaikan disambar petir, Hinata mematung. Jadi, ini yang menyebabkan Naruto menikahinya? Sialan, ia dimanfaatkan.

"Kenapa Shion meninggal?"

Melihat tatapan sendu milik Sakura, Hinata jadi tidak enak sendiri. Apakah ia salah bicara? Ok, mungkin Shion adalah permaisuri terbaik di kerajaan Namikaze, sehingga Sakura sampai menyunggingkan tersenyum getir seperti itu.

"Dia.. Meninggal saat melahirkan anak pertamanya. Tetapi, a-anaknya juga tidak selamat.."

Lagi-lagi, Hinata tercekat. Jadi.. Shion mati karena mencoba melahirkan anaknya? Anak. Berhubung dengan anak, setiap memiliki anak, pasti akan hamil terlebih dahulu. Dan jika ingin hamil, pasti akan melakukan 'itu'. Jadi kemungkinan..

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi pagi bisa membuatnya...

Hinata mengerjap. Ya! Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah. Tak sudi jika ia mengandung anak beraliran darah milik Naruto. Cih.

Ia menyesap tehnya, lalu kembali menatap danau tanpa mengetahui sepasang iris biru yang memperhatikannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Naruto menjambak helai pirangnya frustasi. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Nafsu, hawa nafsu. Juga kesal. Kenapa gadisnya malah terus menerus memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya dan bukan dia yang notabenenya adalah suaminya?

Jemari tannya meraba dada kirinya. Sakit. Setelah sekian lama terlarut-larut dalam kesendirian yang menyesakkan, Hinata datang kala itu. Saat dirinya menyerang istana musuh bebuyutan Namikaze, ia menampakkan diri. Memakai kimono biru muda, dan tersenyum menatap bunga-bunga. Jantungnya berdebar, menyaksikan ciptaan Tuhan yang indah itu. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan sensasi ini. Sensasi.. Cinta.

Namun rasa itu lenyap saat mengetahui seorang pria berhasil merenggut hati gadisnya. Ia marah. Sungguh marah. Seorang raja berhak mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan.

Termasuk Hinata.

Naruto yang memulai peperangan, mengirim ribuan prajuritnya untuk menyerbu Hyuuga. Untuk membunuh orang yang selalu mengusik gadisnya. Memenangkan kerajaannya dan mengambil Hinata.

Ya, Hinata.

Ia melangkahkan kaki, melalui lorong-lorong kerajaan yang gelap. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi. Pertemuan dengan utusan Thailand malam ini diadakan. Ia harus bergegas.

Melihat sosok gadis yang ia cintai, ia berhenti. Memperhatikannya dalam diam sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Hatinya mencelos, merutuki kebodohan tadi pagi. Bahkan, jika ia meminta maaf, itu takkan cukup tentang apa yang ia lakukan kepada Hinata.

Lebih baik, jika ia menjauhinya dulu untuk sementara waktu. Batinnya. Dan Narutopun melanjutkan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Gomen lama~! Aku ngeblank saat Hinata keselek! =="v Cerita yang berisi tentang kerajaan, dan menyambung ke beberapa. Masih pendek, karena aku agak bingung menjelaskan kerajaan seperti ini. Gomen kalo gaje!**

**Sekali lagi, Arigatou atas responnya^^**

**Sign, Yukimura Hana.**


End file.
